The immune system possesses the ability to control the homeostasis between the activation and inactivation of lymphocytes through various regulatory mechanisms during and after an immune response. Among these are mechanisms that specifically inhibit and/or turn off an immune response. Thus, when an antigen is presented by MHC molecules to the T-cell receptor, the T-cells become properly activated only in the presence of additional co-stimulatory signals. In the absence of these accessory signals there is no lymphocyte activation and either a state of functional inactivation termed anergy or tolerance is induced, or the T-cell is specifically deleted by apoptosis.
One such co-stimulatory signal involves interaction of CD80 on specialised antigen-presenting cells with CD28 on T-cells, and this signal has been demonstrated to be essential for full T-cell activation. (Lenschow et al. (1996) Annu. Rev. Immunol., 14, 233-258). It would therefore be desirable to provide compounds which inhibit this CD80/CD28 interaction.